Wings
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: The dagger of Alamut isn't actually the only treasure. There is a deeper secret Tamina has kept in her city's walls; Dastan, the boy with wings. AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia or any of the characters.

Note: This is an AU, meaning that things will be different or possibly seem OOC. I will try to keep things as normal-ish as I can.

Wings

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter One

Dastan couldn't do anything when the Persians invaded Alamut, storming and charging through the city walls and defenses. He listened to the cries of the falling soldiers and the citizens who couldn't escape the fray. Princess Tamina had rushed to the high temple and ordered the guards to protect Dastan and the knife.

"What if he can't make it through the city?" Dastan protested when Tamina was about the handle over the blade that can pierce through time and sand. He had his own horde of guards surrounding him. A young servant girl placed a white hooded robe over his shoulders and covering his long hair.

"Dastan, keep silent!" Tamina snapped, turning worried eyes to the man.

"They're here," Dastan murmured. Tamina quickly had the knife on her person, turning to look at the altar before her.

Persian men stormed into the palace and knocked over the incense. A man wearing a helmet charged forward from the group and looked down at the princess. His mocking words made Dastan clench his fists.

When Tamina grabbed a dagger hidden in her sleeve and aimed it for the man she was halted in her attempt by a bald man with dark eyes.

Another man came forth, using his blade to lift Tamina's face and reveal her features to all the men in the room. A murmur of approval echoed among the Persian men. The Alamutian guards clenched their teeth in disgust at their lewd behavior but they could do naught against the stronger force.

When Prince Tus offered marriage, and then death to Alamut's regent, he could contain himself no longer. Tamina would gladly die taking the dagger and its secrets with her.

"No!" He forced his way through the Alamutian guards that not only protected him but also shielded him from the gazes of the Persian soldiers. They easily parted against his strength, though it was clear they weren't pleased at having Dastan in view.

Tamina turned terrified eyes at that instant, shouting, "No, Dastan!" even though she knew it was too late.

Dastan's own brilliant blade—forged and made with aid from his own powers, he easily blocked the blade aimed at Tamina's head. Dastan's blade shattered the Persian steel, shocking all occupants except the Alamutians.

"What type of blade is this?" Tus questioned as guards and soldiers surged forward to form a protective ring around Tus, Garsiv, and Nizam. Their circle slowly surrounded Dastan and Tamina, elbowing out remnants of Alamut's guards.

Dastan kept his blade raised and ready for any attack. He would defend Tamina with his life. Still, he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine when he saw the bald man eyeing him hungrily. The intelligence in that stare sent a spike of worry coursing through him. It wasn't possible for this man to know his secret—what he was. It was a better-kept secret than the dagger.

Dastan didn't know what to do and nor did Tamina A whisper of wind came in through the window and grazed against Dastan. He could feel his tattoos tingle, a brief flutter of feathers teasing against his back.

"Dastan!" Tamina cried, "Run!" her hand encircled his wrist and he jerked into action, spurned by her pull.

Guards surged forward, though their movements were slowed by confusion. They weren't quite sure what to do; apprehend them or kill them. The Persian princes rushed forward, prepared to subdue their prisoners and yelled orders to the guards over the ruckus.

All halted when Dastan rushed forward towards the window, Tamina matching his steps. The princes and Nizam pushed through the pliant crowd and stood at the edge of the balcony ledge.

The two flung themselves off he balcony ledge. Dastan closed his eyes , wings unfolding to the awe of all beholders. His secret was out.

Arrows briefly flew through the air before shouts to desist cut through the air. However, such orders didn't halt before one arrow managed to strike true and embed itself in Dastan's left wing.

Tamina let out a cry of alarm at his grunt of pain and at the sudden drop as well. Strain was evident on his face. "Dastan!" her hands were grappling for some purchase, seeking to relieve his pain and get a better grip.

"Ta…mina," Dastan managed through clenched teeth, "I… I can't stay up." Sweat beaded on his brow, matting his face.

They dropped, so quickly and sharply that Tamina couldn't stop the scream from erupting shrilly from her throat. It was her scream that broke through Dastan's haze of pain. Sluggishly, he managed to wrap his body around Tamina's frightened form. He closed his eyes and banished his wings, a flutter of feathers falling from the sky as his appendages dissipated. He lost consciousness before they impacted against the various awnings of the city's main strip.

TBC


End file.
